


Persistence

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, tf's are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bob and Annabelle are very determined to be friends, even if it means Sarah ends up murdering Sunstreaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AUs  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Bob, Sarah, Annabelle  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt fill from thayle and silvereye12. **The Prompts** \- _“Cougar-Bob from Crackalackalicious! For serious, big scary kitty Bob is the most amazing thing XD” - Thayle, and “A short continuation of the Cracka!story with Bob? Oh!oh!oh!oh! Cougar!Bob playing with Annabelle!” - Silvereye12_

“ ** _SUNSTREAKER_**!”

Sunstreaker’s shoulders hunched, ducking his head a little. Sarah never sounded like that. Like she was terrified and about to do murder all at once. And holy frag. That was some volume because Sunstreaker was in the Playroom, and when he went to go see where she’d been shouting from he found her all the way back by the door to her family’s quarters.

Sunstreaker slid to a stop -because one did _not_ walk when one’s name was bellowed like that- just out of reach of Sarah. She stood, her door open, shaking in something that might have been fear given the pale face, but sure as slag looked like rage with the flared nostrils and glaring eyes. “Yes, Sarah?”

“Don’t you _dare_ ‘yes, Sarah’ me!”

Ok, then. Rage.

“What did I say about your… _pet_?!”

Aw slag! Sunstreaker looked back toward the main doors anyway. _Please, Bob. Please don’t be in Sarah’s apartment._

As if to mock him, Annabelle perfect, adorable, gurgling baby giggle flowed from the room.

“He’s not allowed around Annabelle?”

“He’s _not_ allowed in the _building_!” Sarah looked into the room, face paling again before she faced Sunstreaker again. Her voice dropped to a damn dangerous growl for a human so much smaller than him as she said, “You get in there. You get him _out_! She’s too tiny for a _huge fucking animal_ to be _playing_ with!”

Sunstreaker dared to inch closer, and then wished he had a camera handy. He took it all in, as much as he could, because despite Sarah’s fear, and his respect for her especially where her offspring was concerned, Bob and Annabelle painted one slagging cute-aft picture together.

The little girl had recently started pulling herself up on things, and the current object had awesome thick fur to grab fistfuls of. Annabelle had her tiny hands buried in the golden fur by Bob’s shoulder, her face turned toward Bob’s, and she was bouncing and squealing. Bob, for his part, was still and relaxed, merely watching the child. He looked really damn content.

“Sunstreaker!” Sarah hissed.

Sunstreaker nodded, then said, “Bob. Come on, boy.” He walked forward casually, but then he was honestly not at all worried about Bob hurting the child. If his now-cougar-looking pet was going to eat the child, he’d have done it the first two times he snuck into the main building.

Sunstreaker bent, hands gently covering Annabelle’s so he could massage them loose and pick her up. He’d barely turned when Sarah rushed in and grabbed her away. “He wouldn’t-”

“Sunny!” Sarah stepped back, moving herself and Annabelle out from between the door and Bob. “She’s my baby.”

Sunstreaker called Bob to his side and nodded. He understood. He really did. “Come on, Bob. Trouble-maker.” The door surprisingly didn’t slam behind them, but Sunstreaker sighed anyway. “She’s too little for you to play with, boy.”

Bob blinked, trotting along beside Sunstreaker.

“Yeah. You’re gonna get me killed by that woman. Then who’ll scratch your chin just right?”

~ | ~

Bob clearly took getting Sarah to kill Sunstreaker as a life goal. Or was determined to disprove the idea.

Regardless, over the next two weeks the damn cougar found his way into the main building despite _everyone’s_ efforts to find where he was sneaking in at. Sunstreaker knew no one believed him, but _he_ really wasn’t helping his pet in. He knew Sideswipe wasn’t either, and Ratchet wouldn’t.

“You know what? I quit.” Sarah threw her hands in the air. It was early in the morning and most everyone was still in the kitchen eating. Sunstreaker was done, knew Annabelle was in the Playroom, and so Sarah could have a chance to eat went to offer to babysit. He entered to find Sarah just back from the bathroom and staring at Bob and Annabelle playing on the floor. “You watch them like a hawk. You watch them like an obsessed and particularly protective hawk. Got it?!”

Sunstreaker nodded, then went to sit and watch as Bob lay flopped more or less on his back, Annabelle crawling onto his belly and laughing like it was the best thing ever as she slid to the other side and rolled on the floor.

“Persistent bastard,” Sunstreaker muttered.

Bob _and_ Annabelle looked up at him. The baby giggled, and Sunstreaker was positive Bob was smiling.

Sunstreaker eyed them both. “Fine. Whatever.” He grabbed his sketch book and tried to convince himself a seven and a half month old baby was _not_ capable of plotting.


End file.
